Traitor's Son
by Lord22
Summary: Naruto was born a year early to the worst traitors in the history of the Leaf Village. An outcast because of his heritage, he has lived his life with others denying his very existence. But now that he's on a team with Guy-sensei, Neji and Tenten, maybe he can find his place and the answers he seeks...
1. Unspoken

**Chapter One: Unspoken**

When Naruto was a year old, Dad had killed Obito Uchiha in single combat. Mom had killed his top subordinate, Black Zetsu. They'd helped the Fourth Hokage stop the nine-tailed fox. Without them, the village might not be standing today.

Dad could have been Hokage if not for the Uchiha.

That's what he told himself when he was fully really alone. Naruto didn't have any pictures leftover from those days; the ANBU black ops had taken it all. Sometimes he could hardly remember what they looked like.

Now it was raining.

Tenten had started wearing her hair with two buns, instead of long. She'd said it kept it out of her eyes. Neji still wore his long with his new Leaf Headband around his forehead. The blank-eyed boy looked at Naruto, then Tenten, then away.

More silence. The pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of the balcony was the only sound.

Tenten gave a nervous smile while Naruto looked down at the floor. "...So, um, I guess we'll be on the same team together."

Silence.

Perfect silence.

It was better than some of the alternatives.

"Oh, come on, guys," said Tenten. "I feel like I'm at a funeral here. Can we at least try to break the ice?"

"So long as we remain professional, Tenten, it should not be necessary," said Neji. He was careful to keep his eyes off Naruto.

Tenten shifted. "Professional? We're kids, Neji."

"We are officially licensed ninja, now that we've graduated from the academy," said Neji. "As such, we have all the obligations and privileges of normal adults. Along with, well...

"I'm sure you're all fully aware of the obligations."

It could have been a lot worse. Neji and Tenten were some of the few people in the academy who hadn't been judging him ever since. Tenten only avoided him for fear of being put in a social ice age, and Neji just didn't care either way. He hated everyone equally.

They'd had a sort of rivalry thing going in the academy. He and Naruto were way more talented than everyone else. Whenever Naruto got stronger, Neji had worked to overtake him again. Neji hadn't wanted to be outdone by someone of his lineage, and Naruto just needed the contacted. The Hyuga was even nice enough not to cite the reason.

"...So are we going to sit here like this forever or what?" asked Tenten, leaning against the stone railing.

"We are waiting for our sensei, Tenten," said Neji. "As such, we are obligated to remain here. In any case, the meeting time isn't even here yet. Given his number of responsibilities, it is highly likely that he may be a few minutes late-"

And then he arrived in a green blur.

He was a tall, lanky man with a bowl cut and a big grin. He looked kind of goofy in his green spandex and weights. The rain, meanwhile, had stopped, and the mist cleared away. "Hello, students! Who's ready to become a splendid ninja!"

Neji shifted, and from the change in his lack of expression, Naruto knew he was annoyed. When was Neji not annoyed. "-there's always room for error, of course."

"Um, are you-" began Tenten.

The man pointed to himself and grinned. "I'm Might Guy, number one ninja of hard work, a practitioner of the power of youth, and eternal rival to Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Ninja. But you can call me, Guy-sensei."

"...Of course," said Neji, blinking.

Naruto looked back at the floor. He wondered how long until Guy-sensei found out. If he hadn't already.

"Now then, why don't you three introduce yourselves," said Guy.

"There isn't really any need for that; we've been classmates for years," said Neji quickly.

"Nonsense," said Guy-sensei. "Let's start with you." He pointed to Neji.

Neji shifted. "As you wish.

"I am Neji Hyuga of the Branch Clan."

"Alright, anything else you'd like to say?" asked Guy-sensei.

"Not really," said Neji flatly.

"The strong silent type, eh? Well, that's okay in my book," said Guy-sensei. "What about you?" He pointed to Tenten.

Tenten seemed glad to have someone actually to talk to instead of at. "My name is Tenten; I was the best kunai-thrower in my class. I'm an orphan, and I had to do part-time jobs to support myself when I was in class to buy my equipment.

"My goal is to become a great ninja like the Legendary Sanin Tsunade!"

Dad and Mom had been on good terms with Tsunade before they went rogue, hadn't they? Maybe that was just Naruto's imagination. If they hadn't, wouldn't he have run into one of these people?

"Nice to hear it!" said Guy with a thumbs up. "What about you?"

Naruto looked up. "...I'm Naruto." What else was there to say. He doubted Guy-sensei knew. "My parents were traitors."

Guy's goofy demeanor disappeared, and Naruto looked down. "...Well, that's highly unfortunate." Here it came. Then a hand was set to his head, and he looked up. "If it's any consolation, my sensei was Orochimaru himself. When he did what he did, it hurt a great deal. But the power of youth is as much about overcoming adversity as it is living carefree.

"Still, who you are isn't defined by who your parents were. You can make your own destiny and your own new family if you have. All it takes is hard work."

That...

That hadn't been what Naruto was expecting at all.

Guy-sensei turned to walk back. "Now, follow me."

Quickly they stood and followed after him. Tenten shifted. "Where are we going?"

"It's a tradition among ninja that the first mission a team goes on be a bit of a test," said Guy-sensei. His voice was a bit serious but regaining levity. "To see if you've got what it takes.

"Ordinarily, we're supposed to pit you against each other to see if you can do proper teamwork.

"But, I prefer a more direct approach."

"What approach?" asked Neji.

They got their answer when they looked over the jogging track spreading out before them. It was huge, going beyond sight in several places. And they were at the starting line.

"Welcome to the jogging court, students!" said Guy.

"Jogging court?" asked Tenten. "What are we doing here?"

'You will be running, of course." said Guy. "Just a bit of light training to get us going."

"You're having us run laps as a test?" asked Neji. "That doesn't seem-"

"Three hundred laps to be exact," said Guy.

Naruto spoke up at last. "Three hundred laps, but... that track is like ten miles long?"

"Half a mile, actually," said Guy-sensei. "And don't worry. Some impossible odds are always a good way to start the day.

"Oh, and if any of you wash out, every single one of you will be going back to the academy."

"What?" said Naruto. "But I can't go back I'll... I'll be a laughing stock as well as an outcast!"

"Get ready!" said Guy, moving to the edge.

Neji thought quickly. "Listen to me, both of you. If we sprint as quickly as we can from the beginning, we'll only run ourselves ragged.

"Pace yourself. If we go slow and steady, we will be able to go farther."

"A hundred and fifty miles?" said Naruto. "We both know they're just trying to make us wash out." He should have known Guy-sensei had taken it too well. The people who pretended not to mind were the worst; they got his hopes up.

"Get set!" said Guy-sensei.

"Then we will complete the assignment anyway," said Neji. "I, for one, will not go back to the Main Branch in defeat. And if any one of us drags the other down, we all fail."

"He's right, Naruto," said Tenten. "We've got to give it at least our best shot."

"Fine, whatever," said Naruto.

"Go!" said Guy-sensei.

They started running. Naruto had always had the best endurance of everyone in the class, maybe in the school. So he could probably last a decent amount of time. Maybe if he outdid a Hyuga, people would treat him better. No, Neji was part of the main branch.

"So, um-" began Tenten.

"Save your breath," said Neji. "Focus on running."

So they ran. Naruto hardly noticed the ground passing beneath his feet as he did. Tenten and Neji were also doing well, and soon enough, they had circled around and passed the finish line.

"Good job, that's your first lap! Keep it up!" said Guy-sensei.

"He's mocking us, isn't he?" said Tenten.

"Possibly," admitted Neji.

On they went for four more laps, and each time Guy-sensei would congratulate them as they did. "Great work, kids! Five down, three hundred and ninety-five to go!"

Naruto almost believed he was glad for them.

"Neji, this is nuts," said Tenten as they continued their run. "How are we supposed to run over a hundred miles?"

"Ninja are capable of covering such distances, Tenten," said Neji. He'd always prided himself on reading a lot. "It is not an impossible task."

"Yeah, but we just got out of the academy," said Tenten. "Our drills never included anything like this."

Yes, they were doomed, get over it. "Can we just get this over with, please?" asked Naruto.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make conversation," said Tenten in irritation.

"Ten laps!" said Guy-sensei sometime later. "Two hundred and ninety to go!"

"Twenty laps! Excellent work!" came the call.

"That's thirty laps!" he cheered.

Not they were hitting their limits. Or at least Neji and Tenten were, they'd always had less endurance and were starting to look a bit tired. Though Neji, of course, would never admit it.

"Neji I..." gasped Tenten. "I can't keep this up."

"Stay focused Tenten," said Neji. "If you fail this, all of us do."

"I know, but... nevermind..." said Tenten.

On they went, pushing themselves to their limits. Tenten began to lag behind, but she kept pressing forward despite it. Laps blurred into one another as they continued to pass go.

"Forty laps, great work! Nearly a third done!" said Guy-sensei.

"I..." Tenten fell to one knee. "I can't..."

Neji kneeled by her, not looking much better himself and helped her to her feet. "Here, let me help."

Naruto was nowhere near tired. He ought to be the one doing this. "Neji, do you..."

"I'm fine," said Neji flatly, with a twinge of hostility.

One they went, Tenten leaning on Neji. Naruto slowed to a halt and tried to help when he could, but Neji, as usual, was too proud to accept help.

"Fifty-one laps," said Guy in surprise as they passed the line again. "Hmm, a new record."

"...Why don't you let me take her?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine," replied Neji flatly. "If you... run yourself... ragged..." He said nothing and moved on through sheer anger. This, to him, was about proving himself, both to his family and himself. It was about that stupid Caged Bird Seal, wasn't it?

Neji's limbs were actively shaking with effort. He was relying on Tenten as much as she on him, but he wouldn't ask for help. Idiot.

Then Tenten forced herself off.

So Naruto kept moving, not feeling tired at all. In the early days, he'd been able to train nonstop for hours on end when everyone else had to take a breather. Mom had often given him difficult tasks, like folding paper with just chakra. It'd been a way to keep him occupied.

Then the Root Massacre had happened. Mom and Dad had disappeared after doing it, and everything fell apart. People who had been Naruto's 'friends' all of a sudden wanted nothing to do with him, no matter how talented he was. Teachers began to try and rig grades by making the exam include his worst skills. Naruto had been forced to train to be the best he could at everything, and he'd only barely scraped by.

"Fifty-five, you're over a sixth done now! Keep it up!" said Guy.

But Neji and Tenten weren't keeping it up. They were struggling to keep going while Naruto could do this all day. It was getting dark now, and the sun was setting. The other two were drenched in sweat and wavering with each step. They were at their breaking point now.

"I... I can't..." said Tenten.

Suddenly she collapsed. Neji leaned in to try and grab her but fell forward as well. Naruto backtracked toward him. "Tenten? Neji?

"Are you alright?"

Neji tried to pull himself up, but his body wasn't obeying him. "I..."

"Neji, are you..." Tenten gasped.

Neji dragged himself up to his knee, every move looking painful. He offered a hand. "Get up, Tenten. We can go on."

Tenten took it. "Yeah, it's fine."

Then, Guy-sensei was in front of them, looking stern. "I'm afraid that's not an option."

"What?" said Tenten.

Here it came.

"As a teacher, part of my job is looking out for the safety of my students," said Guy-sensei. "You two are at your limit, and if you push any further, you'll only hurt yourselves.

"And since two of you can't continue, that means none of you can.

"I can say with absurdly certainty your a bunch of failures."

"That's not true!" snapped Neji. "I'm not done, I can still..."

"You pass," said Guy.

What?

"What?" said Neji.

"Failure is what makes someone a winner," said Guy-sensei, giving a thumbs up. "Someone who aces every test without breaking a sweat isn't a winner. A winner is someone who can take failures and keep on going till they reach the next level.

"I needed to know if you three could hack it. And you passed with flying colors!"

"We... you mean we're not going back to the academy?" said Naruto.

"Nope," said Guy-sensei. "Congratulations to all three of you!"

For the first time in years, Naruto smiled. He leaped skyward. "Yes! Yes, we've passed! We passed guys did you-"

Neji and Tenten were lying down in the dirt, glaring at him. "Oh come on, would it kill you guys to show a little enthusiasm?" said Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry," said Guy-sensei. "They'll brighten up once he learns we'll be doing the same thing with weights later."

Naruto wasn't going back to the academy, and from the looks of things, he was on a team that might just accept him. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so this is a divergence fic based around the concept that Naruto had a different parentage. The catch being that changing the parentage required alterations.

As such, Naruto is a year older and on a completely different team.

By the way, I'd love to hear your guesses as to who his parents are and what the divergent point is. Rest assured, both are canon characters, and there is a specific point that led to them being here.

I need to stop creating so many fanfics. It's just that I have so many ideas, and sometimes I hit roadblocks in my other stories.


	2. First Battle

**Chapter Two: First Battle**

Naruto had had a good few weeks.

To celebrate, he was going out for that most essential and important of tasks. One of such vital importance that, should it fall out of favor, the world would surely end. Eating at Teuchi Ramen.

Teuchi had owned a Ramen Stand in the Leaf Village since before the Legendary Sanin were even a thing. He didn't exclude his customers and was one of the few people who had not shunned him after Mom and Dad left. Everyone else had looked at him with contemptible scowls aft the Root Massacre. Teuchi and his daughter had looked at him the same as ever.

Naruto had been kind of afraid people would stop going to the stand. As it turned out, though, Teuchi Ramen was simply too good.

"Naruto, you look in a pretty good mood today," said Ayane as she cooked. "You were kind of depressed for someone who just graduated."

"Yeah, I guess I was," said Naruto, looking at the menu. "Um, can I get some pork ramen, please." He'd never been able to get pork before it happened, Mom had never let it happen.

"Sure thing," said Teuchi. "Pork ramen coming right."

Naruto didn't usually eat ramen for breakfast, but this was a special case. Soon enough, up came the pork ramen. He ate it hungrily, enjoying it immensely.

"So, usually, your teacher Iruka come here with you," noted Teuchi. "Did he get held up?"

"Well um," Naruto paused, "he says that he's been working overtime. See, the graduating class for that year has Ino Yamanaka, Hinata, Kiba Inuzuki, Shino Abarame, and Sasuke Uchiha there." Hadn't there been rumors that Dad and Itachi had been working together? Naruto didn't buy into them.

"Those are all from the great clans," noted Teuchi. "Heck of a coincidence."

"I know," said Naruto. "Iruka-sensei and his coworkers are having to come up with specialized training regimes. All of them need special training to use their kekkei genkis.

"Wish I had one. Having some unique super move would be awesome. Though I... well, I've been working on trying and mastering Dad's special ability. He made it up himself."

Dead silence. Had he said the wrong thing? "So, um, how's the new team working out?"

"Oh great," said Naruto. "We've been doing all kinds of D ranked missions lately like painting buildings while wearing heavyweights. And on our off time, Guy-sensei has been training up. He's had me wearing these weights to build up strength."

"So nobody's glaring at you?" asked Ayane.

"Sometimes, but they mostly see the headband, and they kind of need me now," said Naruto.

"So, what's the hardest job you've had to do?" asked Ayane.

"Well, until yesterday, I figured the hardest job would have been painting building. Guy-sensei had us use the wall-walking technique to do it. Then we got sent after Tora, the cat." Naruto shuddered. "We had to track a black cat into the forest for a while. That thing wiped out three different genin teams before we got to it. If it hadn't been for Neji's Byakugan, we'd have never caught it."

Ayane stared in horror. "It killed-"

"Oh no, it didn't kill them," said Naruto. "Scratched them up and ran away, but none of them could catch it. I heard the Old Man, the Hokage, rotates the teams sent after it. They get twenty-four hours, and then it's someone else's turn.

"We got it on our first try."

Ayane paused. "I forget, the Byakugan is, um..."

"Special glowy eye power that lets you see through building and chakra points," said Naruto. "Neji uses it to locate stuff. It's handy." He finished his ramen. "I'd better head out, actually."

"Come again," said Ayane.

And off Naruto went.

Moving off to the usual spot, he made his way to the canals. There he found Neji sitting at the center of the bridge, seemingly meditating. Naruto had an idea and began to creep forward quietly, hoping to freak him out. It'd be like back when they were first at the academy, and Neji had taken it on himself to screw up Naruto's pranks.

"Naruto, you're here," said Neji.

He hadn't looked back. Naruto blinked. "So um, did you just master the three-sixty degree vision thing?"

"Yes," said Neji. "While the Clan has not given me access to the scrolls, I have observed the means by which they achieve it. I have been replicating the technique through meditation and intense trial and error."

"Oh, good," said Naruto. "So uh, where's Tenten?"

A kunai shot past Naruto's face and planted in the nearby gate. Naruto shuddered as Neji stood up.

"Practicing her kunai skills as always," said Neji. "I recommend you increase the time you spend on things as well. We'll need them soon."

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Didn't you read the papers?" asked Neji as he drew out a newspaper from a pocket.

"I don't do news all that much," admitted Naruto.

"Take a look at the front page," said Neji, offering him the paper.

Naruto took it, unrolled it, and read aloud. "Mist Village declares mutual non-aggression pact with Land of the Rain.

"So they don't want to fight eachother. So what?"

"Are you truly so foolish, Naruto?" asked Neji. "It means war.

"The Land of the Rain has been dubbed a rogue state for years. The Leaf has been trying to curb its influence ever since the Root Massacre. The Hokage wanted to cooperate with other nations to ensure the situation didn't get out of hand.

"By declaring a mutual non-aggression pact, the Hidden Mist has washed its hand of the business."

"Why would they do that?" asked Naruto.

Neji sighed. "It's the new Mizukage, Zabuza.

"Last year he staged his second coup, and this time it worked. He killed Yagura and took over the whole country. Zabuza is a hawk and has no use for peace as a concept, and he's immensely popular among the Mist."

"Well, we've still got three villages on our side, and the Land of the Rain isn't that big," said Naruto. "The Leaf, the Cloud, and the Sand should be able to handle it if they start anything." Come to think of it; Dad had always hated what they were doing in the Land of the Rain. In particular, Danzo's involvement.

"It doesn't work that way," said Neji. "The Cloud Village is our rival. We've kept them in check for years by playing the other nations against the Raikage. But the Sand has been growing in strength. Now that the Mist has withdrawn from the pact, our credibility is failing."

And then Guy-sensei descended from on high to land on the ground. "Not to worry, students! I've finished my business, a young ninja in the class behind you needed encouragement."

"Guy-sensei?" asked Naruto. "So, what do you think of the Mist Village situation?"

"Zabuza may not be the most pleasant of individuals, but he's a far better leader than Yagura," said Guy-sensei. "There's a reason they've lost the name, Bloody Mist.

"I'm sure with the proper attitude and plenty of hard work, the power of youth can triumph overall!

"Trust me!" And he gave a thumbs up, complete with a gleaming smile.

Neji remained transfixed in horror a moment. "...Yes, of course."

And then another kunai flew out of the trees. Neji caught it by the handle mere moments before it would have plunged into his eye. "Tenten! What are you doing?!"

Tenten rushed back. "Sorry guys, I was practicing some knife throwing techniques and I sort of messed one up."

"You nearly took my eye out!" said Neji.

"That's enough tom-foolery, you two," said Guy-sensei. "It's time we headed to the Hokage for a special mission."

* * *

Naruto hadn't seen the Old Man in a while.

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as they entered and nodded to Naruto. All of them assembled before him. Iruka-sensei was next to the Hokage as well, looking a bit tired. He'd messed up his hair tie a bit. "Team Nine, then?

"I have a C rank mission for you three."

"Really?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"Alright, we're moving up at last," said Tenten.

Neji's expression did not change. "May I ask why this is happening now? It is standard practice for new genin squads to do D ranked for at least three months."

"A fair question," said Sarutobi. "Truth be told, we have some concerns about recent events on the border with the Land of the Rain. It's probably nothing, but we have had to dispatch most of our higher-ranked ninja to keep a watch there.

"With them gone, mid-level ninja have to pick up their slack. Which means you, the lower-ranked ninja, are, in turn, bumped up the rankings."

"Don't worry, Hokage," said Guy. "We stand ready to do as you request."

"Excellent," said Sarutobi. Then he looked to Iruka. "Iruka, if you would."

"Right," said Iruka, standing up. "There has been a plague in a number of villages near here. This illness, if it spreads, could have dire consequences. The Feudal Lord has already quarantined the region. However, I have decided to dispatch one of our best medical ninjas to the location. His task will be to diagnose and treat those present.

"You will be acting as an escort. We don't expect you'll run into much trouble, but bandits are now and then a problem. Think of this as an extended training. Be careful, take things seriously, and it should be fine."

"Understood," said Neji. "So, who is it we'll be escorting?"

"Enter," said Sarutobi.

Into the room walked a medium size man with white hair and glasses. He was clad mostly in white and looked like he'd been the kind of kid who got beat up on the schoolyard. Sort of like what almost happened to Hinata before Naruto had come in and helped her.

"Good morning." said the man. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I take it you are the ninja I'll be traveling with."

"Yeah, that's us," said Tenten.

"You'll leave today," said Sarutobi. "Get your things and prepare to head out."

"Yes, sir!" said Guy.

Naruto was the last to get to the gate, though he was not technically late. He'd had to pick up something from his apartment. It was a sword that Dad had given him for a gist, designed to be stored on the wrist. Dad had always hidden his beneath his sleeve, but Naruto kept the thing in the open.

It looked way cooler this way.

"Naruto, you're here," said Neji.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," said Naruto, relishing the chance to use this thing. "Had to pick up something before I left."

"You still have that sword?" asked Tenten.

Oh right, she and Neji had come over when Naruto had been given it though Mom had quickly put it away so he'd never be able to use it until he became a full ninja. "Yeah, um, well, a friend of my Dad's gave it to me. I don't usually like carrying it around on D ranks since it's heavy. I've always wanted to wear it, though."

"Have you actually trained with it?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, a bit," said Naruto, before pulling the switch. A long, black blade shot out from his wrist, and he swung it. Then he lost his balance of almost fell over and almost took Kabuto's head off. Dead silence followed. "I'll practice on the road, okay. I can handle it."

"Not to worry, Naruto," said Guy-sensei. "I've practiced with all kinds of weapons. I'll give you a few pointers on how things go."

"We should probably get going quickly," said Kabuto, sweat dripping down his brow. "Naruto, could you not swing that around until you've more practice."

"Sorry," said Naruto.

And so they made their way out of the gates and along the road. The forests for which the Leaf Village had been named were close around them. The road was carefully mended, and on they went. Kabuto kept glancing this way and that as if surprised.

"Something wrong?" asked Guy.

"Just a bit nervous," admitted Kabuto. "Most of my missions are spent as a member of the medical staff."

"So, Kabuto, why are you being sent on this mission anyway?" asked Tenten, tossing a knife into the air and catching it.

"Well, I'm technically a genin," said Kabuto.

"Seriously?" asked Naruto. "But you're like, uh... twice my age."

"Naruto, knock it off," said Tenten in a hiss. "That could be a sensitive subject."

"It's quite alright, Tenten," said Kabuto. "My failure to become a genin is mostly due to my specialties. See, my skillset is focused almost entirely on healing. Both healing jutsu and... less traditional subjects."

"What do you mean 'less traditional?'" asked Neji.

"Well, before he went rogue, Orochimaru pioneered a new field of medicine. One disconnected from chakra usage," said Kabuto. "With the proper use of chemicals and physical devices, it is possible to save lives chakra.

"I've learned both types and become quite proficient.

"Unfortunately, the Chunin Exams are based around combat capabilities. And you can only pour so much time into a subject before you run out of hours in the day. So my fighting abilities aren't really top tier. I've made it to the endgame of the Chunin Exams several times. I never put up a good enough fight in the tournament to warrant a promotion.

"Though I have gathered a lot of information about the various people who go through them."

"So why don't you just train up in other areas?" said Naruto. "I had to really work on my worst stats to graduate."

"Well, medical science interests me a great deal," said Kabuto. "It's also why I'm being dispatched on this mission. My talents mean I'm ideally suited to the job. I much prefer the operating room to the battlefield anyway."

On they went, and Kabuto talked about what he knew of the various contestants. It quickly became clear that Kabuto knew a lot. He had information on all kinds of contestants, some powerful, some weak. Apparently, that was one of his jobs as an eternal genin, writing up information for the Hokage.

The days wore on. As they walked, Neji's Byakugan kept on going on, as he observed the situation. He seemed to be practicing his abilities. Guy-sensei, meanwhile, helped Naruto with using the blade more effectively. Tenten, on the other hand, was practicing her kunai throwing.

Apparently, she was trying to do a trick invented by Itachi Uchiha. You'd throw five kunai in one direction, and then a sixth one to strike them all from behind. That had been what Tenten had been practicing, though she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it.

"Wait," said Neji suddenly on the third day. His voice was so serious that no one dared disobey.

"What is it, Neji?" asked Guy.

"Several dozen men are lying in wait for us up ahead," said Neji. "They are armed. Though not holding their weapons properly."

"Keep walking," said Guy.

"What, but-" began Tenten.

"Don't react," said Guy. "If we make a run for it, they'll be after us in a flash. But if they're expecting us to be off guard, we could turn the ambush against them.

"You three are going to protect Kabuto. I'll go a bit ahead."

Then he strode forward, as they trailed behind. Naruto felt a bit afraid. He'd never actually been in battle before now. Tenten drew out two kunai, and even Neji looked a bit nervous.

As Guy-sensei moved out, the bandits burst from the trees. Twelve of them went toward Guy-sensei, the other six went for Kabuto. Tenten hurled two kunai, and both caught a man in the throat, killing them in a split second. Neji disarmed a man and caught him in the neck, knocking him unconscious. Naruto unleashed his sword and caught another man in the throat. Seeing his friend going for Kabuto, he tore it out and barred the way.

As he did, blood spewed over him, and he flinched. Naruto froze in place. He'd killed that guy; he'd ended his life. His entire body froze up, and then he was bashed across the face and sent reeling. Looking up, Naruto saw a man swinging a sword down toward him.

Rolling aside, Naruto slashed and got the man through the heart. His enemy screamed in agony and fell backward. Rising up, Naruto saw his eyes widen as he realized he was dying, realizing that he did not want to die.

And then the man was dead.

Naruto staggered up and looked over his orange jumpsuit, now covered in blood. What... what happened now? He'd killed someone. Tenten had killed three of them with her kunai. Naruto realized that the weapons they carried were meant to kill. It was such a stupid and simple realization, but it had never set in.

Naruto was a killer.

He didn't know what to think. His gaze turned to Kabuto, who remained calm. As if he'd seen all this before and was analyzing things. Then Kabuto realized he was being watched, and his expression changed to concern and fear. Like he'd just remembered he was supposed to be afraid.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Kabuto. "Let me see that bruise."

Guy-sensei was standing amid six unconscious bodies. All of them were breathing. Neji had merely rendered his man unconscious. Now Guy-sensei was coming back. "Good work, team." He flinched as he saw it, his expression going grim. "Are you three, alright?"

"They're fine," said Kabuto. "Physically anyway, only Naruto was hurt, and, well, it seems to have largely healed itself."

Oh right, the Nine-tailed Fox. Mom had told him not to speak of that.

"It may be that this mission could be more dangerous than anticipated," said Guy-sensei. "Students, do you feel capable of going on?"

Naruto looked at the blood on his blade. He felt like throwing up, but then he thought of the plague. "What happens... what happens if we do go back?"

"Well," said Guy, "Kabuto would need a different escort. If you aren't ready for this kind of thing-"

"We must go on," said Neji. "We're three days out. Going there and back would be six days, not to mention the ones we already wasted. That's an entire week for the plague to get worse and spread. People will surely die at that time."

"I have to agree with Neji," said Kabuto quickly, adjusting his glasses. "Going back at this point would get a lot of people killed."

"I... I can go on," said Tenten, before looking at him. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto didn't answer the question at once; instead, he wiped his sword on the grass. But his clothes were still soaked in blood. "Yeah, fine."

And then he threw up all over the ground.

It was not the glorious beginning to his ninja career he'd once imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So some people have been kind enough and write in, arguing that Naruto in this story is not the real Naruto at all, but an OC. Their argument is that by having him be of a different parentage he is a fundamentally different character. I respect their opinion, but I completely disagree with it.

It is true that changing some character's parentage would be massively self-destructive. Neji, for instance, has his entire identity based around the family in which he grew up. If he did not have to deal with the Cage Bird Seal, he would fundamentally be a different person. But Naruto is not like Neji, for several reasons.

First off, Naruto's core character conflict is that he wants to be accepted in the village. That is the driving force behind his actions up to the Invasion of Pain Arc. Minato and Kushina's status as his parents is completely irrelevant. Naruto does not know who Minato and Kushina are for most of the series, and it is never really important. And afterward, he doesn't care.

It's something added in there to make Naruto special without thought for how it damages the themes. He doesn't even learn the Uzamaki Kekkei Genki for crying out loud. Minato's feud with Orochimaru is never in any way, shape or form, meaningful. Even Obito killing both his parents is irrelevant. Why? Because Naruto treats Obito like any other villain. There is nothing personal there.

Naruto's parentage could have never been revealed at all; the story would be better for it. Naruto would then have been a nobody who became Hokage instead of the Chosen One of Destiny or whatever. It also makes Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya into unsympathetic due to fridge logic.

What makes Naruto who he is has nothing to do with his parentage. It's how he behaves and treats others around him. My goal is to portray Naruto in character, but in a fashion that fits his changed life circumstances.

Even so, I fully realize that this fic is not for everyone. I just feel I should make an argument in favor of this kind of fic in general.


	3. Plague

**Chapter Three: Plague**

They neared the village three days later.

The memory of what they'd done had faded a bit, but it still stuck with Naruto. At night he lay awake, thinking over the dead bodies. Tenten and Neji, too, seemed disturbed as they walked. Tenten kept trying to smile, or seem upbeat. Neji said nothing at all, except to correct some mistake or other. Kabuto seemed okay, while Guy-sensei was unusually quiet.

Eventually, Tenten looked to him. She let her attempts at cheer drop and looked at Naruto in concern. "Naruto, you okay?" she asked.

"Not really," admitted Naruto.

"I know," said Tenten. "I... I killed three people there. I hurled my kunai and got every one of them in the throat. It was like they were just target, and then I saw the body." She looked down, feeling depressed.

"Your feelings are absurd," said Neji, looking away. "They would have killed us all, given a chance."

"Easy for you to say," said Naruto. "You didn't kill yours. He wasn't even bruised."

"Actually, I checked his vitals," said Kabuto, adjusting his glasses. "The man suffered from severe internal injuries and died shortly after the battle. Was that intentional?" So Neji had killed him by accident?

"No, I..." Neji cleared his throat. "The Hyuga Clan's gentle fist can be used to incapacitate targets without killing them. But it can also be used to kill without breaking the skin. I have not yet mastered it."

So he'd botched it. Maybe it was the weights they were wearing. Naruto had gotten used to his, and nobody had been given time to take them off.

"Well, um, I guess we can all work on our techniques," said Tenten, letting her smile return though it didn't reach her eyes.

"How are you going to work on yours, Tenten? Every shot hit?" asked Naruto miserably.

"Well, maybe there's some way to use ranged weapons without killing someone," said Tenten.

"You could pin them to a hard surface by their clothes," said Neji thoughtfully. "Though it would require precise targetting and a great many kunai."

Then Naruto remembered this casual conversation was mere days after six deaths. It seemed somehow heresy. "How can you guys be so calm?!" said Naruto. Speaking so casually was spitting on graves. "We... we killed those people?"

"Did you think being a ninja wouldn't involve combat, Naruto?" asked Neji, voice scornful. "Really, you should..." But he did not finish and looked away. So he was feeling it too.

They were just pretending to be okay. Because none of them wanted to think about what they'd done, wouldn't this ever go away?

"You shouldn't dismiss it, Neji," said Guy-sensei. "Taking a life is sometimes necessary, but it's the least youthful part of a ninjas task. The strongest ninja in the world isn't the one who kills all his enemies. It's the one who defeats them all without killing them."

"...Yes, Guy-sensei," said Neji.

Tenten looked up to Kabuto. "Kabuto, have you ever killed anyone?"

"I've seen a lot of death," said Kabuto simply. "It's impossible to save every patient. But, if you mean have I killed someone in combat, no.

"As a medical ninja, I'm expected to avoid combat."

On they walked.

Eventually, they came to a roadblock. There stood a large number of guards with swords and spears. At their head was a silver-haired man clad in violet. Raising a hand, he moved forward. "Hold where you are, travelers. This area is under quarantine by order of the Feudal Lord. If you wish to go any further, we'll need identification."

"Not to worry, soldier," said Guy-sensei. "We're ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. Here to help with containment and rehabilitation."

The man eyed Guy doubtfully, but he removed one hand from his sword. "I see.

"That's good to hear. Things have been going badly in this region. A few of my men fell ill as well and have had to be contained in there." He motioned to a nearby shed. Several other buildings were around as well.

"When was this?" asked Kabuto, coming forward and adjusting his glasses.

"Just today." said the man.

"I'd like to have a look at them at once, if you please, Captain..." Kabuto faltered. "You weren't here last time."

"I am Captain Todoroki," replied the man, "though I think the villagers will need your help more. Only the first symptoms are starting now."

"That's why I want to look at them," said Kabuto. "Part of understanding a disease is based on looking at it in stages of development. By doing so, you can determine how it operates. From there, you can formulate theories for how it works and how best to cure it.

"You four had best stay here; I don't want anyone going in there except me."

"Shouldn't you wear a mask?" asked Todoroki as Kabuto moved forward. "If you get sick, we'll have no medical ninja at all. Where are the others? Shouldn't there be a squad."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses again. "I'm afraid that I'm all the Leaf could spare. But you don't have to worry. I have a jutsu for this occasion." Then he made hand signs. "Medical Jutsu: Disease shield."

"What does that do?" asked Naruto.

"It creates a thin field around me that filters out impurities in the air," said Kabuto, slipping on some gloves. "It's no good against heavy objects, but it will protect me from breathing in anything or getting germs on my body. Better safe than sorry, of course."

Then he moved off and entered the shed. Todoroki eyed him as he left, then looked back to Naruto. "He seems professional.

"Are you his assistants?"

"No," said Neji. "We're merely here to provide security while he handles things."

"Well, you'll an easy time of it," said Todoromi. "There's nothing here but sick people and the quarantine. Bandits would be mad to try and steal anything from this place.

"Several people have already died as things stand."

Naruto suddenly felt very glad he hadn't turned back. Neji came forward. "So, when did this happen?"

"It was three weeks ago," said Todoroki. "It got here through a trade caravan in the Land of Rice Paddies. Some of those in the caravan were ill and were dead by morning.

"Soon enough, it spread to others."

"If they were clearly sick, shouldn't they have been quarantined," asked Tenten.

"The sickness happened on them very suddenly," said Todoroki. "One day they were fine, the next it killed them. Everyone they talked with also became sick."

"And the others, how long did it take for the disease to show up?" asked Neji.

"Several days," said Todoroki. "I was the garrison commander at the time. As soon the man died, I ordered the roads sealed by the authority of the Feudal Lord. It was an unpopular decision, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"I see," said Neji, face impassive. "How long did it take for the first to be infected to die?"

"They were alive up until a week ago, to be honest," said Todoroki.

"So the original cases of the disease killed and spread very quickly," said Neji. "But the others took a long time to manifest?"

"Yes," said Todoroki.

Neji shifted, and Naruto caught the look in his eye. He was worried. Tenten spoke first, though. "What's wrong, Neji?"

"I have done some reading on Orochimaru's theories of disease," said Neji. "Generally, disease demonstrate certain qualities that are consistent, much like animals. There are mutations, but I've never heard of a disease mutating this quickly.

"Could you show me to the graves of the caravan? I might learn something from them."

"Of course," said Todoroki. "You'd best wear a mask, though."

"We will not have to open them," said Neji. "Lead on."

Todoroki led the three of them away. Guy-sensei stayed behind, speaking with several of the guards. The path led them into the shadow of the mountain above, and soon they came to a village. It was surrounded by a wall of wood, and there were bodies piled outside it. More guards stood near the gates, covered head to toe.

Todoroki went off the path and made his way to a set of graves. "Here they are.

"Do you really think this will help?"

"Yes," said Neji, before activating his Byakugan. "Hmm.

"Where are the others buried?"

"Over here," said Todoroki, motioning. "They are in a mass grave."

Neji moved over to another grave, much larger and gazed into the disturbed dirt. He gazed for a bit then looked away. "I see.

"As I suspected. This was no coincidence."

"What wasn't?" asked Naruto.

"The bodies of the people in the caravan have residual chakra in them. It is a kind similar to those used in medical ninjutsu," said Neji. "Given their sudden death, it may be possible that this was a deliberate strategy — an attempt to spread disease through the Land of Fire.

"We'll bring this information to Kabuto."

They made their way back, and as they did, they found Kabuto coming out and removing his mask. "Ah, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, I was worried when I saw you weren't here. You really shouldn't be going near the infected like this.

"You can't protect me if your sick, after all."

"What did you find?" asked Neji.

"Well, I can confirm that these guards seem to have suffered from a slow-acting disease," said Kabuto. He adjusted his glasses; he did that a lot. "It's fortunate when we arrived when we did. I believe I should be able to put together a vaccine.

"...If Todoroki hadn't shut down the roads, I expect it would have spread to several more villages by now. My compliments on your quick thinking, Captain. You've saved the Land of Fire a lot of trouble."

"About that, Kabuto," said Tenten. "Neji says that the Caravan that got here had chakra residuals on them."

"Chakra residuals?" asked Kabuto, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, like, residuals that are... um... chakra and stuff..." began Naruto.

"Naruto, don't embarrass us further," said Neji flatly.

"Aw," said Naruto, "that's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

Neji, the jerk, ignored him. "I detected medical ninjutsu on the bodies or something like it. Is it possible that this disease could have been engineered?"

"That..." Kabuto frowned and adjusted his glasses, eyes narrowing. There was something strange about it. "Well, it is possible. Root made were some efforts to combine chakra healing with traditional medicine. After Danzo was murdered, his research was leaked to the public in an effort to undermine the Leaf. That and his brainwashing of children.

"It's conceivable that someone could have utilized that information to conduct research. With enough effort, they might have been able to engineer a disease.

"In any case, I'd best get to work."

"Right," said Guy-sensei, coming back. "I'll speak with Todoroki and learn all I can about this plague and how to stop it."

"Good thinking," said Kabuto, looking to Neji. "Neji, I'll need you to write out exactly what you perceived. If need be, go back to start another examination. Your Byakugan might help with the examination a great deal."

"What should we do?" asked Tenten brightly.

Kabuto looked at her. "...I'm sorry."

"Well, um, we are a team. Is there anything you need us to do?" asked Naruto.

Kabuto paused. "...As a matter of fact, yes there is. Naruto, Tenten, there's a shrine up there on the mountain if memory serves. I'd like you two to pray there for our success."

"Is that really the only thing you've got for us?" asked Naruto incredulously.

"Well, I suppose you could make us some coffee..." began Kabuto.

Naruto sighed. "I'll head up the mountain."

Well, at least he'd get a walk-in.


	4. Hunted

**Chapter Four: Hunted**

It was a beautiful day for sunbathing.

Anko leaned on the top of the roof of the shrine, hands behind her head as she sunbathed. It took a fair amount of balance not to slip off the tiles, but she had plenty of that. The rest of her team, meanwhile, were below. Well, except Kin.

"Anko-sensei, Anko-sensei!" said Kin's voice as she came up the steps. Opening one eye, Anko saw the camo-clad girl had her long hair flying behind her as she sprinted. It must have been something important.

"What's your hurry, Kin?" asked Dosu, looking up with his one uncovered eye.

Kin was looking cute, panting like that. "I just got a message from our contact. The whole plan has changed!" That was... less cute. Anko hated having to put work into changing plans. At least when they didn't involve stuff that was fun.

"Typical, really," said Zaku, who had never much liked the bastard. "We get put on call for an extraction mission, and he makes it. Anko's up there."

Kin ran up quickly and stood over Anko, who shut her open eye and shifted. The girl was casting shade, and it irritated her. "You're blocking my sun, Kin."

'But sensei, a dispatch arrived from Kabuto." said Kin, raising a letter.

Anko sat up with a yawn and took the letter. Opening it, she looked inside and sighed. Zaku had been right; it was typical, really. "Hmm.

"So we've moved up from evacuating him to hostage-taking. Fun."

"Two of them are already on their way," said Kin.

Anko stretched and stood up, so she was looking Kin in the face. "Which ones?"

"The Leaf Jinchuuriki and another, named Tenten," said Kin. "Apparently she's an expert kunai thrower. Killed three men in three seconds with three kunai."

"Fine, let's go down there, grab them, meet up with Kabuto and get the hell out," said Zaku as he and Dosu leaped up.

Anko guessed that was the easiest thing to do. But then again, if the Jinchuuriki was out here, chances are the Akatsuki had taken notice. Was there a way she could do less work and benefit from it? Anko smiled. "Oh come on, Zaku. Where's your sense of fun?"

"You have a better idea?" asked Dosu, probably guessing her mind if the tone of dread was any indication.

"I'm going to send you guys one at a time after them. We'll do this until either all of you are defeated, or one of you succeeds in capturing him," said Anko simply. There had been the one Akatsuki stalking about. No doubt she'd been thinking she'd done a good job of avoiding notice.

Anko hadn't wanted to put in the effort of catching her. Maybe this would lure her out.

"Why?" asked Kin.

"I dunno, bored," said Anko. "Anyway, if they get up here, I'll be sure to make a speech scoffing at your sacrifices or lack thereof to prove how evil I am."

"Anko-sensei, this is a terrible plan," said Kin. "Why don't Dosu, Zaku and myself just head, get the jump on them and-"

Anko surged her hand into five snakes and wrapped them around Kin. The feeling of her tensed body as Anko slither all over her was delicious. Then she drew her in, so they were face to face. Anko activated her predatory aura as Orochimaru-sensei had taught her. "You know, Kin. When you act all defiant, you look good enough to eat..." She opened her mouth in a way that put Kin in a cold sweat.

This kind of thing was always classic.

Anko let her go and went back to sunbathing. "Congratulations.

"You just volunteered to go first. Bring both of them back here. Any and all means are authorized."

"Both of them?" asked Kin. "Why?"

"Eh, figure having two prisoners could be fun on its own. No permanent damage," said Anko lazily. "Go nuts. I'm going to catch some more rays." Then she went back to sunbathing.

Kin began to walk away, and Anko listened in as he walked off, muttering to herself. "Okay, okay, so I've got to take out some genin. No big deal as long as I take out the Jinchuuriki first. It'll be fine.

"Hang on, how am I supposed to carry them back once they're unconscious?

"Maybe I could tie them up and force them to walk. But it's pretty far down, and they could get out. I mean, it's not like I can just walk up, smile, and ask them to come with me?

"Hang on, maybe that could do it?"

As Kin's voice faded away and Dosu and Zaku started playing Go Fish, Anko quickly created a shadow clone. Standing up, she had it take her place, and she went after Kin.

This was going to be funny.

And someone had to make sure her students didn't get themselves killed.

* * *

Naruto was not all that happy about being a third wheel.

Yeah, he didn't exactly have any skills to do with healing, but he wished he could do something. As he and Tenten made their way up the path, he remembered how Kabuto had known so much. He looked at her. "So, Kabuto's been here before, I guess."

"Oh yeah, I talked to him about it before," said Tenten. "Turning out, he had a tour of duty as a kid where he went all over the place undercover as a healer."

"Why do you suppose he has us going to this shrine?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly?" asked Tenten. "He probably just wants to keep us busy. Like Todoroki said, nobody is going to try and attack a place with the plague. And hey, maybe praying at the shrine will help."

"So, what kind of shrine is it?" asked Naruto. There was usually something special about it.

"Didn't you read the pamphlets Neji handed out on the area?" asked Tenten.

People read those? "...Pamphlets?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" asked Tenten, not needing an answer. "Okay, fine, I'll fill you in.

"Up above us is the Shrine of the Twin Serpents, one white and one black. The black one symbolizes destruction, and the white snake symbolizes renewal. People go on pilgrimages from the Land of Rice Paddies all the time, hoping to be healed of injuries.

"The thing is, Neji told me there is something special about this shrine.

"There is a ritual you have to perform to be healed, and if you get it wrong, you transform into a snake."

"What, seriously?" asked Naruto, feeling a little afraid. "So Kabuto's sending us to something that could turn us into snakes." Was he trying to get them killed?

"Relax," said Tenten. "We're not trying to get healed ourselves; we're just going to pray to the white serpent.

"I mean..." She halted as they saw someone coming down the path ahead of them with her hands in her pockets. She was an incredibly pretty girl with long hair and a headband and wore camo. "Hey, someone's coming up from ahead."

The girl scowled. "Brilliant deduction, panda bear."

Tenten halted. "Pandabear?"

The girl halted and took on a different expression. She smiled in a friendly fashion while rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, sorry, um, I'm sort of used to saying what I think, and I thought your hair kind of looked like panda ears."

"No, they don't," said Tenten.

"They kind of do, Tenten," noted Naruto.

"Anyway, I'm uh, I'm Kin Tsuchi, and I was wondering, is this the way to the Shrine of Twin Serpents?" asked Kin.

"You're going the exact opposite way," said Naruto, wondering if she was putting up an act, or this ditzy. "You should have walked right past it on your way down. At least if Kabuto was right." What was she doing in an area with the plague, anyway?

"Oh, did I, how silly of me," said Kin, sounding even less convincing. Yeah, she was putting on an act. "I must have gotten turned around when going cross country. So, um, are you going there as well?" Cross country? Was he a ninja? And if she was from the Leaf, what would she be doing here?

"Yeah, we're trying to pray for a cure to the plague down in the village," said Tenten.

"Oh, a plague, how sad. I uh... I didn't know anything about that at all." said Kin.

"You know something about the plague?" asked Tenten.

"No, no, not at all. I just, well, see, I sort of got lost on my way in from the Land of Rice Paddies and um..." Kin sighed. "You guys aren't buying this at all."

"No, not at all," admitted Naruto.

"Okay, plan A it is!" said Kin, throwing something at the ground. Naruto sprang back, only to see a set of bells.

"Bells?" said Naruto. "You've got one attack to make, and you use freaking bells?"

Tenten was distancing herself as far as possible. "Naruto, get out of the way, you'll..."

And then Tenten's voice became garbled, and then there were like forty of her. And forty Kins and forty of every tree. The whole world shifted and changed as Naruto collapsed to one knee. "They're not just bells," said Kin, drawing out forty knives. "They're sonic genjutsu emitters too."

And then the Tentens hurled forty bolases at her. The Kins leaped over her, and they clashed in a blur of kunai. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, you want to play with kunai, little girl?" mocked Kin, their blades moving in a blur.

"We're the same age." snapped Tenten.

They locked knives and were held in place as Kin smiled. Naruto tried to stagger up and away from the bells. "Says the one wearing her hair like a panda," said Kin.

"MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A PANDA!" yelled Tenten, before grabbing Kin's hair and yanking on it. Both dropped their weapons and were soon on the ground, kicking and grabbing at one another.

Little by little, Naruto was able to see again. He unleashed his blade but halted as Tenten forced Kin down. Naruto moved forward and put the sword to her throat, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. "Now, what do you know about the plague?"

Kin disappeared in a poof of smoke, and in her place was a log. Then out of the trees came Kin, landing on a tree branch. "Substitution jutsu!" She hurled five kunai at Tenten, who unleashed a flurry of her own to knock them out of the air. Even as she did, however, Kin launched herself down to land behind Tenten.

Naruto leaped back as a bell landed between Kin and Tenten.

Tenten collapsed to the ground seeing things. She struggled to put up a defense as Kin walked around her with a triumphant smirk. The girl drew out her kunai and moved forward. "Ha, not so much proud now are you, getting hit by my gen... genjutsu..." And then she fell to one knee, having walked near her own bells. "Arg!"

"I can't believe you hit yourself with your own genjutsu!" said Tenten. "How is that even possible!"

"Hey, shut up! It bypasses... bypasses traditional barriers..." said Kin, staggering back. "Goddamn it, I'll kill all five of you!"

Naruto watched as the two of them tried to fight eachother and wondered what he should do. He was now pretty sure that Kin was not the mastermind behind all this. Should he knock her out and take her to Guy-sensei?

Yeah, he'd do that. Quickly walking to the back of her, he saw Kin trying to respond. "Don't think you can take me off-guard!"

She stabbed at the air where Naruto had been a moment ago. Naruto then moved forward and gripped her behind the neck. As she went limp, he hoped he'd done the hold correctly, doing it wrong could hurt her.

Yeah, she was on the side of the bad guys. But she didn't seem like the one behind this. As he lowered her down, he checked her pulse. "Okay, she's down."

"Naruto," said Tenten, "which one is down?"

"All of them," said Naruto. "Tenten, I think we should have back to Guy-sensei with her so we can find out more. If we can interrogate her, we can learn what is going on here."

And then, Naruto felt two precise penetrations on his neck, and everything went black.


	5. The Shinobi of Pain

**Chapter Four: The Shinobi of Pain**

Naruto awoke and felt a vicious pain in his neck as something was drawn out. Feeling it gradually regenerating, he put his hand to his neck. Or rather, he tried, because his hands were tied. He was lying down on the dirt, and there was a root digging into his back. The branches of a huge tree were above him. Looking up, he saw an armored figure wearing a mask, clad in white. Their hair was long and dark, and they appeared to be polishing a number of senbon.

"You awake." They said, glancing up, to show their mask. It had a red stripe across where their nose would be.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, sitting up and looking around. He was in the depths of the forest, and light was coming down from above. "Where am I? Why did you knock me out?! Where is Tenten?!"

"They call me Haku." his captor said simply. "As for your comrade, she is is safe, if unconscious. I sent a message to the Leaf, informing them of the battle. Both should be found tied to a tree by the road."

"Well then, why did you tie me up?" said Naruto.

"Calm yourself," said Haku, their voice calm. "I am an emissary of Lord Pain of the Akatsuki. For now. It would be more accurate to say I am on loan."

"The Akatsuki?" Naruto remembered that name. "You mean that terrorist group that took control of the Land of Rain."

"They would call themselves freedom fighters if you asked," said Haku. "Their leader, Lord Pain, sent me to retrieve you once an opportunity. I have been following you for some time."

"Well, how can you be 'on loan' anyway?" asked Naruto. "You're a person."

"A shinobi is a weapon in human form," said Haku. "Their purpose is to slay the enemies of their master. I belong to the Mizukage, Zabuza. However, he has lent me to Lord Pain."

"That's sick," said Naruto. "You're a person, not a kunai."

"If it makes you feel better about it, you could think of it as an assignment," said Haku. "Shinobi of the Leaf often go to serve Feudal Lords as bodyguards. They serve loyally, even though the Leaf Village is their master.

"My situation is much the same. If I desired to, I could defy Master Zabuza, or request other orders. However, I have no such desires. I exist to serve him."

"I have a feeling you and Neji would not get on well," said Naruto. "What does this Pain want with me, anyway?"

Haku remained silent, as if in surprise. "Surely, it must be obvious. You are-"

And then a giant serpent rushed out of the trees and surged toward them. Haku quickly grabbed Naruto and sprang out of the way. But another came after her, and soon she was springing from tree to tree in flight. Naruto struggled to get free.

Obviously, Haku wasn't friends with whoever Kin was working for.

Another serpent went after her from the trees, and she nearly lost her grip on him. "Hey, let go of me, will you! There's no way you'll be able to get away from those things carrying me!"

"I do not require-" began Haku.

And then another snake, far larger than the others, shot out of the ground. As it did, Haku finally lost their grip and slipped on a tree. Falling downward, she caught herself, and Naruto turned in midair to try and land on his feet.

He managed to land on his knees and saw that his pack had landed near him. There was his switch-sword. Looking over, he saw Haku dodging and weaving the snakes. She was doing well for herself. Two of the serpents had tied themselves in a knot, and a third was being peppered with senbon.

Naruto didn't have long. Throwing himself down near the switchblade, he worked with his hands to try and hit the button. If he could just activate it, he could saw these ropes off.

"Come on, come on..." said Naruto.

The switch-sword shot out, instantly slicing his ropes. Then Naruto howled as he felt the blade slash the tips of his fingers. Scrambling back, he clutched his bleeding hand, blowing on it. Soon enough, the flesh hurt, but God that had hurt!

Even so, Naruto was free. Grabbing the blade, he fitted it onto his hand.

Then he heard hissing. Very loud hissing.

Turning around, he saw a very large, very hungry looking snake coming toward him. It was hissing. Naruto backed away. "Oh, uh... Nice snakey, nice... ah!"

And then the beast surged forward. Naruto jumped up in time to avoid the poisonous fangs but soon found himself pulled down the throat. Using his training, he slid himself to a halt and hacked at the flesh.

It hardly made a dent. There was a cut, but he had no space to get momentum, and by the time he cut his way out he'd be snake food.

What the hell did he do? "No, no, I am not dying in here. The power..." Then he halted as he remembered. "That's right, Dad's power. He kept trying to teach it to me, and I've been practicing. I can do this. I can do this!" Summoning his power, he focused his ability, making the hand signs as he did so.

Dad had always said that learning it came from a need as much as a desire. You needed to have a massive need for it. Well, that was right now. "Now or never."

He made the motions perfectly.

But he had forgotten the name. How? How could he forget the damn name at this point in time?! His life was on the line here!

And then there was a slash of ice, and the snake's head came off. Haku appeared above him and offered a hand. "Come quickly."

Naruto wasn't one to complain. "Thanks, I uh... I really need to work on that technique."

He grabbed the hunter's hand and was pulled out. As he did, he saw many of the serpents were dead. But many smaller serpents were slithering out to attack them from all around. Haku sprang up to the trees and motioned for him to follow.

Then Naruto had an idea.

"I need to get my pack!" he said.

"Leave it," said Haku.

But Naruto didn't listen. His pack was drenched in his chakra from all the time he'd used it. That meant it was the perfect use for a substitution jutsu. Grasping it, he pretended to flinch at the sight of a snake and dropped it.

"Alright, I see your point!" said Naruto.

The substitution jutsu was done.

Springing up into the trees, he ran alongside Haku in flight.

"We cannot rest easy yet," said Haku. "We must move on; these serpents have a master." Then she paused. Was it a she? "What technique were you trying to use? I felt something from it."

"Oh, it was a... sort a technique my Dad tried to teach me how to use a long time ago," said Naruto. "The thing is, it's really tough to pull off. You need really expert control, and if you mess it up, you basically waste the chakra.

"And you kind of need to be in a really dangerous situation to pull it off."

"Your kekkei genki?" guessed Haku.

"I dunno, actually," said Naruto. "I don't think he taught it to anyone else." Time to gather information. "So, um..."

"Yes?" asked Haku.

"Why'd you send that Kin girl over to Guy-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Wasn't she an ally." Play dumb.

"No," said Haku. "That girl is a member of a squad that has been set up on the Shrine of Twin Serpents. They are acting contrary to our interests, and I do not intend to let you fall into their hands."

"Right," said Naruto, "so, you're after me because I'm a Jinchuuriki, right? I heard the Akatsuki recruit them?"

"We do," said Haku. "Lord Pain saw an opportunity to recruit powerful warriors, and he took it. Their villages rejected and despised them, even as they used them as disposable tools. It was a simple matter to gain their loyalty.

"They represent a large part of the Akatsuki's number." Then she halted on a tree branch. "...We appear to be safe here."

"Yeah, guess we are," said Naruto. "Oh, Haku?"

"Hmm," said Haku.

"Substitution jutsu!" said Naruto.

Then there was a flash, and he'd swapped places with his pack. He was back in the clearing. Quickly turning, he sprinted the opposite direction Haku had gone. She'd probably been trying to get as far away from the path as possible.

Sucker.

Still, Naruto found he was a bit tired after all that. Running was actually hard, and several times he had to stop to rest. "Ow... that uh... that took a lot more out of me than I was expecting. Right, the chakra required for a substitution jutsu is larger the farther you go.

"I hope Tenten is alright."

On he went, and as he did, he mentally tried to draw a bit on the fox's chakra. It was activated by strong emotions, anger, in particular, that was what Mom had told him. So Naruto focused on the time after Mom and Dad had left, the jeering. Friendly faces that turned to scowls. People dismissing him, being called a filthy traitor. His fist was clenched, and he felt the energy coming into him.

Then, taking the chakra, he focused on making it his own. Soon he'd restored a large part of his chakra. He'd still need to rest physically, but he wouldn't be unable to fight.

Then, Naruto came to the place where he'd fought Kin and Tenten. There was no sign of either. But there were cut ropes near one of the trees. Had Guy-sensei and Neji gotten here already?

"Naruto!" came a familiar call.

Looking up, Naruto saw Neji and Guy running toward them. Naruto turned quickly. "Neji, Guy-sensei, is Tenten with you?"

"No, we received a message indicating she was supposed to be here," said Neji, before halting. "It was in your handwriting."

"My handwriting? How the..." Naruto looked up. "How could she copy my handwriting?" He shook his head. "Look, Tenten and I got into a fight with this Kin girl; we beat her, and then I got knocked out. Then I was getting dragged off by this ninja called Haku and-

"Nevermind."

Neji kneeled down by the tree and raised the rope. "There is a rope here, and I can see residual chakra from Tenten and one another. There is also... something else.

"I've never sensed a chakra like this one. It's like an adult's, but not."

"What do you mean, Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Adults and children tend to have different kinds of chakra," said Neji. "As people get older, their chakra changes nature. This one is... it is as if an adult has gone back to being a child. At least, I think that's what it is."

"Whatever the truth, Neji, Tenten is counting on us. Scan the area," said Guy.

Neji nodded and began to look around at his Byakugan. He seemed worried, which Neji almost never seemed. Even before his dad had been sold out by the Main Branch, Neji had never been expressive. After that had happened, he'd withered a little more every day.

Then Guy put a hand to Naruto's shoulder. "You have any idea of where to start looking, Naruto?"

"Haku said there was a whole team of ninja up by the Shrine of Twin Serpents," said Naruto. "Maybe one of them found Tenten and Kin and pulled them back up."

"He's right," said Neji. "I'm detecting three chakra trails leading up that way. Tenten is among them."

"Then it's decided. We'll head up to the shrine at once," said Guy. "A true ninja never leaves a comrade behind."

"Wait, where's Kabuto?" asked Naruto.

"He's dealing with the plague under guard by Todoroki," said Guy. "Leave him to his job, Naruto. We've got a friend to save."

Naruto just hoped he'd be able to pull off that move sooner or later. Otherwise, he'd have a problem.


End file.
